The Daughter of a Legend 2
by BulletForYourDreams
Summary: The sequel to Daughter of a Legend.   New school year, new kids, new dreams...weird new dreams. Reese and Logan have been having reoccurring dreams about the Professor. Could he be still alive? Did he really die? Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Reese, I am Professor Charles Xavier, " a bald man in a wheel chair said to me. We were by the front door of the mansion, "You are a very powerful mutant, I can easily see what you are capable of by reading your mind. You are a very strong young mutant and I can already tell you'll go far and save many people if you stay with the X-Men," he continued. It was weird, the color of the wall behind him changed to blue, then purple and then it changed to green,  
>when Ryan, my boyfriend, skipped in wearing a dress and singing Only Girl by Rihanna. The Professor started to talk again, "You need to eat the cheese," he said seriously, "You need to-," I sat up in my bed in confusion. "What the Hell? I gotta' stop eating before bed," I said as I rubbed my eyes. That is the weirdest dream I had ever had in my life. I walked out of my room, still in my pajamas and my hair in a messy pony tail. I got interrupted on my way to my mom's office. It was a fight between Ryan and some new kid. The guy Ryan was on top of wore a black leather jacket. Ryan punched him in the face. The kid threw Ryan across the hall, slamming him into the wall. The new kid stood and walked to Ryan, an angry expression on his face. I stepped in front of him, effectively blocking him. "Get outta' my way babe," he said as he spat bloody spit onto the floor. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Then smiled dangerously. "If you call me babe again, I will kill you," I gave him a withering glare before turning to Ryan. I lifted his head into my lap, "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I helped him to his feet.  
>"Who is he?" I wrapped my arms around his torso.<br>"He's a dick," he replied, then wiped blood from his lip as he glared at the new kid.  
>"But what's his name?" I asked curiously, and glanced at the new kid. He<br>winked at me and strode away with a confident swagger.  
>"Trevor" he said with disgust.<p>

"Oh..." I said quietly. He does seem like a dick.  
>I helped Ryan back to my dorm and cleaned his bleeding lip. He sat on the edge of my bed, "How's your back? He threw you into that wall pretty hard."<br>"S'fine," he avoided looking into my eyes.  
>"Hey," I forced him to look at me, "You got him good." I smiled and sat next to him. He tangled his fingers with mind and turned to look at me.<br>"He was talking crap about you...I kinda' lost it," he gave me half a smile. I smiled back, I loved when guys got all protective, even if I didn't need it. I rewarded him with a soft kiss. "Reese..." he started to say something when someone knocked on my door.  
>"Go to the bathroom, it might be my mom," I whispered and turned toward the<br>door, I paused and turned back around, "Shh," I held my finger to my lips. He  
>smiled and hurried to the bathroom. I didn't want him to get into trouble with my mom for the fight.<br>I opened the door. The new kid stood there, his dark brown hair and eyes made him look mysterious, but kind of like a puppy dog. He wore a black t-shirt and ripped jeans.  
>"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for calling you 'babe'," he shrugged and look<br>me up and down. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
>"Are you done?" I asked him coldly, "Is that all you came here for? You talk<br>crap about me behind my back, call me babe, and decide you can just  
>apologize?" I crossed my arms.<br>"I said those things before I actually met you..." He smirked at me and  
>stepped closer. I rolled my eyes, but didn't give him any ground.<br>"Enough with the bull crap. If you're done, you can go. I'm kinda' bu-" he silenced me with kiss. I leaned into him before I could think about it, he smelled delicious. I pulled quickly away as soon as I realized what I was doing, then pushed him so hard he smashed into the opposite wall. Hopefully he wouldn't notice my momentary insanity, "Don't ever, and I mean ever do that  
>again, or," I flexed a small muscle in my arm to release my claws," I'll leave a mark and I promise it will leave a scar." I sheathed my claws again. Through the closed door I hear him say, "She so wants me," Ryan opened the bathroom door,<p>

"Who was it?"  
>I couldn't tell him the new guy had just kissed me, so I made something up,<br>"It was just Pete. He wanted to know if you were okay, he saw the fight."  
>"That was nice of him," he smiled at me, "I should probably get back to my<br>dorm. See ya later Reese," he said, then kissed my cheek and walked out of my  
>room.<br>I sat in history class and listened to Kurt's lecture about why being late for class was bad. I turned to stare out the window, but the new kid was in my way. He put a note on my desk, I glanced at it, then flicked it off. I turned my attention back to Kurt, who had changed the subject to American history. The annoying boy put the note back on my desk, "Just read it," he whispered. I rolled my eyes and opened the note.

I'm sorry...again. I couldn't control myself, can we talk after class? Maybe  
>get some lunch?<p>

I rolled my eyes again and wrote:

Fine. But you try one more thing, one more pick up line or anything and I  
>swear to God you won't have a face left.<p>

I gave the note back. He read it and smiled at me. What an amazing smile. I thought before I could stop myself. No! No! No! Snap out of it! Then the bell rang and I gathered my books and left the classroom. The kid was waiting outside of class. He wore a black leather jacket and another pair of ripped jeans. Bad boy. I like it. I thought, No! No I don't! I don't like it! I  
>screamed in my mind.<br>"Hey," He smiled as he leaned against the wall.  
>"Hi," I said quickly, hoping my emotions weren't showing.<br>"I never introduced myself," he began, "Name's Trevor."  
>"I'm Reese. What's your mutation?" I asked as we started to walk down the<br>hallway.  
>"I'm kind of like a chameleon...I can change color to blend in with the<br>background," he explained.  
>"Hmm...Cool. Kind of like camouflage. That's got to be useful."<br>"Yup. I can also hear people's thoughts," he added. I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor and I walked to our next class.  
>"Ugh, I hate Science class," I complained as we walked down the hall.<br>"Same. The science teacher is so boring!" Trevor said as we walked into the room.

"Well then, Trevor, if I'm so boring why don't you teach the class yourself?"  
>Bobby said looking slightly annoyed as he walked up behind us. I laughed quietly then walked over to my desk. "Take your seat Trevor," Bobby said to him as he walked to the front of the room. Trevor sat at the desk next to mine as Bobby started the lesson, "Okay, so who can tell me what photosynthesis is?" he asked the class, only one girl raised her hand. " Emily?" he pointed to her, "Do you know the answer?"<br>"Yes, Dr. Drake I do. Photosynthesis is the way a plant makes nutrients," she  
>said confidently.<p>

"Exactly," Bobby said as he started to write a note on the board. He was explaining the lesson but I wasn't paying attention. I looked down at my bag and took out my notebook. When I sat back up there was a piece of paper on my desk. I opened it and read the note written on it. It read:

_What are you doing after class?  
><em>  
>I looked over and Trevor was looking at me. I smiled up at him and shook my<br>head. I wrote:

_Hanging with my boyfriend...sorry.  
><em>  
>I handed it back to him, he opened it up and read it. "It's okay," he mouthed to me then the bell rang. I gathered my things then ran out of the class towards Ryan's dorm. I passed by my dad, Logan "Hey, dad" I shouted as I ran past him. "Slow down Reese, you're going to kill someone," he stepped out of my way as<br>I sprinted through. "Yeah, yeah!" I called back to him as I turned a corner. I ran down the hall when I finally go to his dorm. "Ryan!" I said as I opened the door, catching my breath. When I walked into his room it was bare. "Where's all your stuff?" I asked looking around. He walked out from his closet and put his clothes in his backpack, without saying a word. I walked over to his bed side table, "Where's our picture?" I pointed to where a picture frame used to sit. He continued to pack his things with a sombre look spread across his face like a bearer of bad news. When he finally looked at me his eyes pierced right through me. I could see the pain he was in. "Reese, I wanted to tell you sooner I just... I just didn't know how to," he said quietly.  
>"Tell me what, Ryan?" I stepped closer to him.<br>He took a deep breath, "I'm leaving," He said as he stuffed more of his things into his backpack. He went to grab his shirt that was on his bed in front of me but I stopped him.  
>"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked looking at him.<br>"I have to leave Xavier's," he said with a sigh.  
>I looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?"<br>"Because, Reese. I'm not gonna' get anywhere if I stay here. The only thing that's kept me here the past five months is you," Ryan said as he picked up his shirt and put it in his bag. "It's hard for me to leave but Reese, I have to," he said as he swallowed hard.  
>"If it's Trevor's fault I can-" he stopped me in the middle of the sentence.<br>"Reese it's not you or Trevor or anyone's fault. It's my choice," he said as I fought back tears.  
>"You...you can't just leave," I said, a single tear escaped and crawled down<br>my cheek. He came closer to me and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
>"Don't make this harder than it already is Reese," I pulled him closer and<br>hugged him. "Why do you have to leave to-tonight?" I asked as the tears began to fall more freely, "Why on Xavier's memorial Picnic?" he wrapped his arms around me as I asked.  
>"Because my bus leaves tonight. I'm so sorry," I buried my head in his neck. let it rest there for a minute, then pulled out of the hug and kissed me softly on the lips. After our lips parted I wiped the tears from my cheeks as he picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He left the room, leaving me there alone. I sat in his room until I finally got it through my thick metal skull that he was actually leaving. I got up and ran out of his room towards the front doors.<br>"Ryan!" I shouted as I got closer. He had just stepped outside the door when  
>he heard me calling. "Reese? What are you doing?" I ignored his question, ran to him and hugged<br>him. He dropped his stuff and staggered back from the impact. Then wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "Please don't leave me" I whispered as tears began to fall again.  
>A cab pulled up in front of the school gates and honked. "Reese I gotta' go" he said as he pulled away, again. "Okay. Goodbye," I said sniffling. He walked down the stairs and out the front gates without looking back. I watched as Ryan got into the cab, a part of me knew I would never see him again. Tears began to flow out of my eyes, soaking my cheeks. "You okay?" I heard the familiar, rough voice that belonged to my dad coming from behind me. I shook my head, unable to speak. He came over and hugged me from behind. "The first cut is always the deepest and leaves the worst scar...it gets easier from here," he said. I turned in his arms and squeezed him close.<br>"Why does it have to be like this daddy?" I asked through the tears as we both watched the cab drive out of sight. "Because, Reese, it's life. You always lose the ones you love the most," my dad explained to me as my tears soaked through his shirt. His voice sounded so cynical. At the moment I could only agree with him. "Well, life sucks!" I said, still staring after the cab that wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I haven't updated in forever! I apologize about that! I'm sorry guys!

Disclaimer: All I own is my O/Cs and the plot the rest is not mine!

_

I turned around and walked through the front door to see my mom rushing past us in a white sun dress.

"Hey babe," my dad called to her as he nodded to me. By this time my face had been soaked in tears.

"Sweetheart! What happened!" she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. She held me in a comforting hug. A motherly hug that made me feel a bit better. My dad stood there awkwardly then finally said:

"Well, this is more of a mother daughter moment... I'll see you guys at the picnic" then he left.

My mom pulled away from the hug then looked at me.

"Honey, are you okay?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Ryan's gone. Mom he isn't coming back!" I said through tears.

"It'll be okay Reese, why didn't we try and get your mind off of him. Let's go down to the picnic." she smiled at me but I wasn't smiling.

"I'm not gonna' go" I said "I think I'm just gonna' go back to my room" I continued as I wiped a tear from my cheek. My mom frowned.

"Okay sweetheart. Whatever you want. You at least have to come down to get some if the amazing food!" she smiled again.

"Okay, I'll try" I said, as I grinned. She kissed my forehead then quickly walked off.

I walked down the hall way back towards Ryan's room. I finally made it to his dorm and I stood in the door way. I breathed in the smell "it still smells like him" I thought to myself.

Someone came up behind me. "Are you comin' to the picnic?" a familiar voice, which I recognized as Trevor's, said from behind me. I shook my head, not wanting to talk.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. I guess it had been a while because you could hear the dance starting. The loud music from outside came pouring in through the open windows. I shrugged.

"You don't know why?" he asked, not really believing me. I shook my head. My back still to him, I could sense him getting closer. I could hear When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne come on outside.

"So you want to' dance?" Trevor asked me, with confidence. He put his warm hands on my shoulders and ran them down my arms. He entangled his fingers with mine, "c'mon, I don't bite..." he said as I turned around to look at him. He saw my red eyes and the smirk fell off his face.

"Reese, what's wrong?"

"nothing..." I finally spoke.  
>"no something is wrong, what is it?"<p>

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said, looking away.

"if you don't wanna' talk about it, at least dance with me" the smirk reappeared on his lips. I rolled my eyes with a small smile. He stepped closer to me, putting his hands around my waist as I rested my hands on his shoulders. We started to dance to the slow song.

After a few seconds, I got comfortable. I stepped closer and he seemed eager to be closer too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

When the song finished, a fast song came on. he looked at me and smirked then took both my hands in his. He started spinning us all the way down the hallway and crashing into things as we went.

"Trevor!" I laughed "were gonna' break something!"

"No we won't!" he shouted as we continued to spin down the hallway.

We started picking up speed and soon enough were spinning full speed ahead.

"Trevor!" I shouted as he went first into crashing into the wall. We both fell onto the ground. I couldn't stop laughing,

"That was so much fun!" I said as he looked at me, a smile spread across his face.

"I got you to smile." he said quietly.

"So? What's your point?" I asked, as my laughing died down a bit. I look at him as he flicked his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"I like it when you smile" he looked at me and I smiled again.

He got up and the back of his black t-shirt was ripped.

"You ripped your shirt smart one" I said as I got up myself. He tried to look behind him to see the rip but he couldn't. He quickly took off his shirt and, before I started walking down the hall, I caught a glimpse of his abs. They looked better then Ryan's had. As I continued to walk images started to fill my head. Images of Trevor playing football, topless.

I smiled shyly as I walked down the hall. He caught up to me, still topless.

"Not gonna' put your shirt back on?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"With the thoughts your thinking I rather not" he smirked at me and I quickly looked away as I rolled my eyes.

When I looked back at him dog tags where the only thing on his bare chest. I rolled my eyes again. "thinks he's all tough" I thought to myself "I could kick his ass" I continued.

"I know you could" he said. He was reading my thoughts.

"mind stayin' out of my head?" I asked turning to look at him.

"why? Would you rather do the things your thinking? Or would your boyfriend try to beat me up again?" he looked at me. Clearly he was joking but I didn't laugh.

"no I'd like those thoughts to not be in my head" I hissed rudely at him and started to walk faster. He had to jog just to keep up with me.

"ouch, you seemed to like my abs five seconds ago before Ryan was brought up" he said to me. I stopped; I turned to him and looked into his eyes. He could clearly see that just saying Ryan's name hurt me. It felt like he had stabbed me and not the kind of stab I would heal quickly with either. A deep wound, that's what it felt like.

"Reese, what did he do to you?" he softened up as he saw the pain I was in. I shook my head and turned around

"Nothing" was all I said before I turned the corner and walked towards my dorm.

That night I had another dream about the Professor. It was just as strange as usual but this time he mentioned one thing that was different. He mentioned that he was returning. As usual, I shrugged it off.

I got dressed into my favourite red plaid shirt and jeans. I threw my hair into a messy bun and pulled back my side bangs with a black headband. I had plans to go down to The Professor's grave, for research purposes.

The halls were empty as I walked down them. It was around noon and the sun was shunning brightly. It was warm outside, a beautiful September day. I walked down the garden and I stood in front of the grave stone.

A few minutes passed when I heard a whisper. "Reese!" I spun around to see who was there. I didn't see anyone. The whispering got louder and louder "Reese! Reese! I'm back!" the voice was killing me, giving me a headache. I screamed "STOP!" I held my head and dropped to my knees. "stop!" I said but the whispering got louder. My breathing got heavier but the voice was still talking. I could barely see anything around but I heard my dad scream too. I heard him say stop too. I could sort of see Trevor Running towards me but right after that, everything around me faded to black. I couldn't see anything. My head was pounding as I felt myself crash to the ground...


End file.
